


Mamma mia

by smilyn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cheating, Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Post Mpreg, but only because irl Dream joked about it, reposted from wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilyn/pseuds/smilyn
Summary: Fundy and Dream have a child, but something’s amiss!credit to tumblr user appleflavoredkitkats for the ideaPersonal ratings:Funny 9/10, steamy 4/10, fluffy 0/10
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy/5up
Comments: 21
Kudos: 74





	Mamma mia

Fundy rushed through the hospital, why had it happened while he was at work. Weaving through nurses, he finally arrived at the hospital room. “Did I miss it?” He asked, looking around at the nurses standing around the bed. They parted to reveal his wonderful fiance, Dream, weary on the bed. 

“Sorry, you were late.” He smiled. “It’s a girl though! They’re cleaning her up now.” Fundy cried in relief, he was safe, and so was their baby. It was the happiest day of his life. 

The years went by as normal, raising their little Puffy as a family. They played together, taught her, loved her. Then they sent her off to preschool, lamenting their temporary loss, but relieved to have a bit more time to themselves. It was a few months until the problem arose. 

Dream was out with George, so Fundy picked her up from preschool. When he greeted the teacher though, she had something to say. “Puffy has been doing pretty poorly on color identification. You might want to teach her some more, but if that doesn’t work, she might be colorblind. Fundy was shocked, shocked I tell you, but he wouldn’t give up hope that easily. 

Without telling Dream, he taught Puffy about colors more and more, desperate for proof she was fine. Finally, he went to a doctor to get her properly tested. The doctor told him what he feared the most. 

“Dream, we need to talk.” Fundy told him at dinner, while Puffy was with Sapnap.

“That can’t be good, what happened?”

Fundy pulled out the diagnostic. “It’s Puffy she’s...” Fundy had to look away. “She’s colorblind.”

Dream gasped, shock filling his lungs. “What!? How is this the first time I’ve heard about this?”

Fundy looked at him with mania in his eyes. “I’ve been hiding it from you until I knew for a fact it was true. I wanted to trust you Dream, I really did, but you’ve betrayed me.”

“What are you saying?”

“Just admit it!” He shouted. “Just admit that you cheated on me with George, that Puffy is his child!” Tears were forming in his eyes. 

“That’s not true Fundy, you’re, I’m engaged to you.” 

“Then how do you explain the colorblindness, huh?! No one in my family has it, no one in yours does, it doesn’t just appear out of thin air.”

“I won’t lie and say I’ve never slept with George, but never when I’ve been with you. I don’t know why she has it, but she’s not George’s child.” Dream insisted. 

“What!!” Fundy screamed, tears bursting from him. “You promised me when we got together that you two were completely platonic! You were lying about that too!!”

“Maybe I was, maybe I lied to you, but don’t act like you’re a saint, I know what you’ve been texting 5up!” Dream screamed back. 

“That’s gone no where, you had a child with another man!”

“It’s still cheating, you jerk! And she’s not George’s!”

“I’m leaving, I’m going to my mother’s!”

“Fine then, see if I care!”

Fundy left with a slam of the door, leaving Dream angrily crying in the living room. 

After a week, neither had tried to contact the other. Then, on a clear day, Fundy knocked on his door, drenched. Dream opened the door. “Fundy.” He said coldly. 

“Dream.” He replied. 

“I smell you’re back from your mother’s.”

There was a long, suffocating silence before Fundy spoke up. “Listen, I shouldn’t have been so quick to judge. I still don’t believe you completely, but I’m willing to have an open mind.”

“Sorry Fundy, but it’s too late for that. You were right that Puffy isn’t your daughter, but she isn’t George’s either.” A figure stepped out of the shadows. “She’s Technoblade’s!”

Technoblade stood looming in the hallway. “Hallo.”

“Gasp! Technoblade!” Fundy shouted. He turned to Dream. “How could you!”

“It was a moment of passion.” Dream wistfully recalled, a single tear in his eye. “He was there for me when you weren’t.”

Fundy was furious. “You are such a slut! How many people have you slept with!”

Techno interjected. “I did hear Sapnap” Techno rose his fingers to make air quotes. “comforting” He lowered his fingers. “him when he called to tell me about Puffy.” 

“I can’t believe you Dream, I was just about to trust you. I thought you loved me!” Fundy cried, tossing his head to the side. 

“Well that’s good, isn’t it?” Dream growled, eyes turning dark. “Now you can go back and be with your beloved 5up like you’ve always wanted.” He spit. 

Fundy was offended, eyes flashing betrayal before he ran away, biting back tears as he slammed the door. 

“That jerk, I can’t believe him!” Dream cried, turning around to nuzzle into Techno’s arms. 

“Don’t worry Dreamy, it’ll all be alright, I promise.” Techno reassured, patting his head. 

Unbeknownst to anyone, Techno smirked evilly to himself. All part of the master plan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is color blindness genetic? If it is, how did Techno father a colorblind child? I have no idea! This entire story was pulled directly from my butt because it was fun.


End file.
